soul desire body
by cat of the canals
Summary: Afinal você era ele na essência que nunca desejara ser. Slash. Shortfic. Ouro no II Challenge Angst do fórum Grimmauld Place.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco.

**Título:** soul . desire . body  
**Autor:** rynnick  
**Gênero:** Angst/Drama/Terror  
**Classificação:** T  
**Spoilers:** 1

**Observação:** fic escrita para o II Challenge Angst do Fórum Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**Agosto**

**1990**

Você era jovem e tinha um futuro brilhante pela frente. Você tinha vinte anos recém feitos e uma liberdade aguçada beirando ao desespero. Você, porém, precisava de alguém para guiá-lo. Você estava sozinho e perdido. Você sentia falta de algo que não sabia o que era.

Você não era lembrado por ninguém, e ninguém se importava. Você queria mudar, você queria se sentir importante. Você queria poder, você queria glória, você queria conhecimento, você queria aventuras, você queria dinheiro, você queria mulheres, você queria amores, você queria.

E você conheceu _ele_.

Ele que não era uma pessoa, que não era uma alma, que não era uma sombra. Que não tinha coração nem veias. Mas teve tudo o que você queria, e muito mais. Que teve o poder em suas mãos e a glória nos seus ideais. Sabia tudo e conhecia os lugares mais inimagináveis. Teve mulheres a seu bel prazer e cofres lotados de dinheiro. Mas não teve amor.

E o que é o amor quando se tem o mundo?

E você sentiu inveja e fúria. E medo. Os seus desejos e sonhos estavam sendo postos sobre da mesa, bastava pegá-los e seguir em frente, e você não sabia se sucumbiria. E você o ouvia e via e não queria acreditar. Você queria tudo, menos aquilo. Você queria conhecer todos, menos ele.

Ele queria o que perdera, você queria o que ele tivera. Dois objetivos tão parecidos, dois seres sozinhos no mundo. _Tão_ parecidos.

Então ele disse _"Você irá aceitar"_ e você disse _"Sim"_ e o estrago estava feito.

**Julho**

**1991**

Você era jovem e o futuro era incerto. Você tinha vinte anos gastos e estava preso pela ganância. Você recebia ordens de um superior que ninguém desejava voltar a ver. Você se sentia solitário e confuso. Você sentia falta de sua família, de seus amigos, de seus tempos de infância.

Você era professor em sua antiga escola renomada. Você era desprezado por seus colegas de trabalho e odiado por seus alunos. Você queria mudar de vida, você queria ser amado, você queria que as pessoas o gostassem, você queria. E você já tinha uma visão, a de que você teria. E você _tinha_ certeza.

E você conheceu _o menino_.

O menino que era baixo e magricela e usava óculos redondos. Tinha uma cicatriz na testa e um sorriso nos lábios. O menino que perdeu tudo antes mesmo de ter. O menino que sobreviveu. Que era a esperança do mundo bruxo. Que era ovacionado por todos, idolatrado por uns, odiado por alguns poucos. O menino que agora estendia a mão para você, que era educado. O menino que foi salvo pelos seus pais, que foi salvo pelo amor.

O que é o amor para você? Você não sabe.

E você sentiu inveja e fúria. E remorso. A mão do menino junto com a sua e você tremendo de medo. O que ele pensaria de você agora? O menino não tinha a mínima idéia, ninguém tinha a mínima idéia do que você estava passando, não? Ninguém se importava. Todos olhavam para você e falavam de você às suas costas. E achavam graça de tudo em você. De sua fala tremida de pavor ao seu _cheiro_. O cheiro _dele_.

E tudo o que você tinha se resumia a ele, e nada mais. Você percebera aquilo e teve um espasmo de medo, fazendo a mão do menino tremer junto e então, desgrudá-la da sua. E você ficou ali, sozinho.

E ele disse que seria naquele dia que teria sua glória de volta, a glória eterna que você queria enquanto durasse, e simplesmente esquecer o que estava passando.

Mas o estrago já estava feito, e seria difícil demais esquecer.

**Julho**

**1989**

Quirrel era jovem, muito jovem.

Quirrel sentara em fronte a Dumbledore e estremeceu, com medo da sabedoria daquele senhor.

Quirrel queria sair dali com um emprego garantido, um sorriso no rosto e sonhos em mente.

Quirrel tinha apenas dezenove anos e tinha fascínio por gênios como Dumbledore.

Voldemort _teria _sessenta e três anos e fora inteligente e astuto o bastante para não se deixar morrer.

Quirrel era jovem, muito jovem. E Voldemort sabia disso.

**Agosto**

**1991**

Você se lembra daquele dia como se fosse ontem.

"_O que eu te mandei fazer, Quirrel?!" "Você é um imprestável!" "...Eu sou misericordioso, Quirrel, mas minha misericórdia não irá durar para sempre"_

E você gritou. Berrou de dor. De agonia. Pediu perdão e misericórdia. Você não queria morrer. Você não queria aquilo. ...Mas o que você queria? Você não se lembrou, e aquilo doeu mais do que toda a tortura que estava passando.

E ele ria, mas era uma risada fria. Ele não estava sentindo a mínima graça; queria apenas ver você sofrer _mais_. Colocava todo o seu remorso por ter escolhido alguém tão fraco como você naquela risada. Ridicularizava a sua dor como forma de aliviar a sua cólera. E você confiava naquele ser egoísta, naquele Lord caído.

Você não tinha ninguém.

Apenas você e ele, Quirrel e Voldemort, carne e alma, _eu e você_. Ou nós?

Você se lembra daquele dia como se fosse ontem. Afinal, era seu aniversário de vinte e um anos.

**Mês Esquecido**

**1979**

"_Você será um grande bruxo, Quirrel, ouça o que eu estou te dizendo! Com apenas nove anos tem esse caldeirão de talento... Estou tão orgulhoso, tão orgulhoso. Espere quando chegar em Hogwarts... Com certeza será o melhor e mais querido dos alunos. Grandes notas, grandes prêmios, grandes amigos... Não que eu esteja esperando muito... Eu apenas sei"._

**-x-**

"_Não, ele não precisa saber dessas coisas... Somos puro-sangue mesmo, Você-Sabe-Quem nunca irá nos prejudicar... Não que eu esteja de algum lado... Mas... Não precise ficar tão alarmada! Eu apenas não quero ficar em um dos lados! Não quero sair perdendo! ...Quirinus! O que você está fazendo? Você não devia ouvir uma conversa escondido..."_

**Setembro**

**1981**

"_...Corvinal!"_

E você sorriu como nunca tinha feito ou faria novamente. No dia seguinte do seu aniversário, com onze anos recém feitos, você não pensava no seu futuro.

Com onze anos você não sabia o que queria.

Com onze anos você não pensava nele.

**Mês Esquecido**

**1987**

"_O que você vai fazer agora, Quirrel?"_

Você se lembra do que iria fazer?

"_O que você vai fazer agora, Quirrel?_"

Você se lembra do que _queria_ fazer?

"_Eu... vou... Pesquisar um pouco, eu acho... Quero ser professor de Hogwarts. É, é o que eu quero fazer"_

Você não se lembra...

"_...Mas Quirrel, você é tão jovem"_

...De nada.

**Abril**

**1992**

E você sentiu medo e remorso e fúria e inveja e vergonha e solidão. Você quis desistir, você quis voltar à estaca zero, você quis ter dito "não". Você não quis ter decidido ser professor, você não quis ter ido à Floresta Negra. Você não quis ter sido você, e você não quis ter conhecido ele.

Você o odiava, mas ele era você. Ou você era ele? Você se lembra de quando eram apenas um corpo e uma alma? Você se lembra do que queria? Você se lembra do que os uniu?

Ele era egoísta e cruel e astuto e sarcástico e seu Lord. E por isso bastava tudo. Não tinha tempo para divagações. Não tinha tempo para culpa.

Afinal Quirrel era Voldemort na essência que nunca desejara ser. Você precisava ser isto.

Não era você quem decidira. Nunca fora. Foi sempre ele.

**Mês Esquecido**

**Ano Esquecido**

"_Enquanto o poder de Voldemort crescia e ele começava a juntar mais seguidores, a comunidade bruxa inglesa começava a viver aterrorizada. Sua ascensão de poder foi marcada por uma série de desaparecimentos misteriosos._

_O sinal da Marca Negra flutuando sobre uma casa, assinalando que Comensais da Morte tinha atacado seus moradores, começou a ficar cada vez mais freqüente, e notícias de que havia novas vítimas se tornaram comuns. Magia Negra - como a criação de Inferis e o uso de Maldições Imperdoáveis - era livremente usada, sem que houvesse preocupação em relação às proibições do Ministério da Magia._

_Durante esse período, o nome do Lorde das Trevas era dito sob medo completo - às vezes, nem mesmo era mencionado. A maioria das pessoas, apenas com algumas poucas exceções, o chamavam de "Você-Sabe-Quem" ou de "Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado"." _*****

**-x-**

"_Pare de ler sobre isso, Quirinus. Me enoja"._

**1/Maio**

**1992**

O que você era para ele?

O que ele era para você?

Você tinha dúvidas e não tinha respostas. Você estava resumido a medo e uma dor que não sabia o que era.

Você o odiava, mas não conseguiria viver sem ele.

Você sabia. Você morreria sem ele.

**2/Maio**

**1992**

Quirrel era jovem, mas não se sentia como tal.

_Você se lembra de quantos anos tem?_

Quirrel estava no final dos seus vinte e dois anos, um final que não teria um fim. Que seria eterno.

_Você se lembra como as coisas eram?_

Quirrel esquecera o seu passado, não vivenciara o presente e nunca pensara seriamente sobre o futuro.

_Você se lembra como era antes?_

Quirrel sempre fora um menino solitário, tanto quanto aquele que apertara sua mão no Caldeirão Furado.

_Você se lembra?_

Quirrel era ridicularizado pelos alunos e temido por si próprio.

_Você se lembra de você mesmo?_

Quirrel não conhecia a si mesmo.

_Você se lembra do que desejava?_

Quirrel queria algo. Algo que ele esquecera, um tempo atrás.

_Você se lembra daquele dia?_

Quirrel conheceu Potter, e sentiu ódio. Aversão. Repúdio.

_Você se lembra dele?_

Quirrel conheceu Voldemort, e abençoou aquele dia.

_Você não..._

Quirrel seria conhecido, seria lembrado. O homem pelo qual dividiu a alma com Voldemort, com qual dividiu o corpo com o Lord, com o qual dividiu o mesmo desejo.

_...Se lembra..._

Quirrel conheceu todos e seria reconhecido. Mas não conheceu o amor.

_...de..._

E o que é o amor quando se tem o mundo?

_...Nada.

* * *

_

***** Trecho tirado do site Madame Pince.

**N/A**: fic chata e sem noção, mas escrita com carinho para o challenge. Parabéns para todos que conseguiram ler até aqui.


End file.
